


Responsible Man and Pizza Deliveryperson Plot Assault

by B N Prompte (RumpelstiltskinIX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, WritingPromptsBot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpelstiltskinIX/pseuds/B%20N%20Prompte
Summary: A responsible man plots with a nerdy pizza delivery person to commit assault.





	Responsible Man and Pizza Deliveryperson Plot Assault

He’d plotted long and hard for this day.

He’d made sure to get someone to cover his shift that day. He’d told his husband he was going to be late, and made sure there was at least one frozen dinner in the fridge. He’d even saved up the bail, all these years, for just this day.

Alex, nerd extraordinaire, said they’d only go through with it if he rolled a critical hit based on the stats they decided he had.

He had  _way_  more endurance than that, but his husband wasn’t home to vouch.

“I texted him,” they said. “He said it’s lower than 9.”

Damn it.

Fuck it. Pizza Nonbinary wasn’t rolling on endurance.

The dice rolled, and rolled, and rolled. Okay, more like Alex chucked them at the table and they ricocheted off.

Shit. They had to find the dice - and more importantly, not disturb them in the process. This was serious business, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt randomly generated by WritingPromptsBot on Tumblr, a bot who regularly generated random plots, reblogs #responses, and has its syntax increased by Ask suggestions.


End file.
